


The Hound and the Hare

by Sabinasan



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Tudor Era, Courtly Love, Extra Kazama, F/M, Hijichi - Freeform, Kazasen, References to Reign (TV), Role Reversal, Tudor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabinasan/pseuds/Sabinasan
Summary: Kazama absolutely despises court games.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for and inspired by PettyHajime on Tumblr and a contribution to KazaSen Day, which was suggested by Shenanigumi, who is also on Tumblr. 
> 
> When I decided to write this AU, I went to watch the episode that was the inspiration behind the idea for this story. It turns out my ideas were pretty close to what happens in the first half of the episode. I decided to keep my plot progression as is, even if it turns out being pretty close to the episode.

"Absolutely not."

Sen stood opposite Kazama, her arms crossed across her bodice just below her breasts and a hip cocked to the side in a casual stance that also communicated her annoyance towards him. Her pink eyes were closed into slits, and Kazama was certain her little slippered toes were tapping beneath her stiff skirts as a manifestation of her irritation. If he wasn't already exasperated by the subject they were discussing, he would've been rather amused by the picture she was currently presenting. 

"It's just a silly game, Kazama. I don't understand what the issue is."

"That's the exact issue. It's a silly game," Kazama replied laconically with a sigh as he leaned back on the chaise lounge he was occupying. Honestly, all he wanted to do was lie back and listen to the minstrels play as he partook of some delicious looking grapes with almonds and figs all washed down with claret. "I don't waste my time on ridiculous past times such as that."

Sen shook her head with a "tch" sound as she uncrossed her arms and stood straighter. "You know we are betrothed."

"And that doesn't mean I have to give in to your every whim."

"What if the Queen demands your presence?"

Kazama's eyes narrowed slightly, attempting to discern if Sen was being serious or if she was testing him. "Does she?"

"As a matter of fact, she does," Sen said, her tone way too triumphant for Kazama's taste.

He took a beat to see if her body language would tell him she was lying. When he decided that she was telling the truth, he sat up with an exhale that bespoke displeasure. As much as he wanted to disobey the queen, he was an honorable noble lord who would obey his monarch - even for small, trivial matters like court games. 

Kazama hated these court games with a passion. There was really no object to them other than to give the men of the court a chance to flirt and engage in dalliances with the women they found attractive that weren't their wives without fear of retribution. Kazama wasn't one for flirtation. He was rather straight forward and aromantic in his pursuit of women. He came off as brusque and aggressive, which was something most of the women didn't appreciate; however, they did appreciate his fine blonde hair, red roguish eyes, and trim figure. An arranged marriage, like the one his family was in the process of finalizing with Sen's family, was more to his tastes. He still had an attractive woman as his wife and would be able to do his duty to his family by producing an heir. 

The mere idea that he would have to participate in an activity he considered a gigantic waste of time certainly soured his mood. "What game is it?"

"The Hound and the Hare."

"And what, pray tell, is that?"

Sen giggled, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "The hares, which are the men, go running through the woods to hide. The hounds, who are the women, must chase the hares. Once they capture one, they must kiss!"

Kazama just stared at Sen, words escaping him as his mind processed the sheer stupidity of the game. He, the proud heir to the Kazama family, was not one to be chased. He was always the one that did the chasing, so the thought that he would be lowered to a role that essentially made him prey rankled him. His eyes began to glitter with malice and his mouth turned into a deep frown. While he hoped it would intimidate his soon-to-be wife, it did nothing but make her smirk, which upset him even more.

"What's wrong, my dear Chikage?" her voice was light, almost taunting. Kazama was fully aware that she knew why he was becoming angry, and her flippant attitude did little to assuage its growth.

"I don't run," was his abrupt reply.

Her smirk widened, and it was enough to make Kazama want to lash out to put her in her place, but he knew that for all of Sen's charming, proper behavior in front of others, she was truly stubborn and a force to contend with. She would not bow easily to any of his tactics, as he had learned the last time he tried to intimidate her into submission. It had almost caused the betrothal to end, and Kazama had barely withstood the endless scoldings of his father about it. 

"You just don't want to be chased by me," she murmured as she sauntered over to him, her hips sashaying in a way that made her skirts sway in a tempting manner. 

It was so unfair. How could Sen know how to fill his mind with lust to the point that he couldn't put a coherent thought together? It was a tactic she used frequently, and it made him resentful. He hated that she could come out of every interaction they had as the dominant one. "That isn't-"

"Don't lie, Chikage. It's unbecoming of you."

Kazama huffed. "I don't understand why I must participate. I'm betrothed...there's no reason for me to pursue another woman."

Sen's eyebrow quirked up toward her hairline. "Don't tell me you've given up your pining for Chizuru Yukimura."

Hearing the name was still a little of a sore spot for him. His family's plan had been for him to marry Chizuru. Her family was one of the peers of the land. It would have made a great match to ally both houses as it would have raised his own family's fortunes; however, Chizuru's family had died from illness, and she had been left under the guardianship of Lord Toshizō Hijikata.

Kazama still didn't understand how that had happened as he felt his family should have been responsible for her since they were negotiating a marriage, and it irked him endlessly to see her under the care of a man who was essentially a merchant raised to lordship through their current reigning monarch. A man like that could never be as good for her as someone of the nobility like Kazama was. The most galling aspect of the whole situation was that Chizuru had fallen in love with the man, and rumor was they were to be married soon. Kazama felt like a spurned lover though they had never been in any sort of relationship. Still, he never missed an opportunity to remind Hijikata just how insignificant he was compared to the mighty Chikage Kazama. It gave him a small measure of satisfaction.

The fact that Sen was aware of Kazama's desire for that marriage with Chizuru and was seemingly unperturbed by it made Kazama a little wary. "What is the point in yearning for something I can never have?" He hoped it was enough of a deflection to stop her from prying.

"You're so predictable," Sen muttered with just a tiny trace of disappointment in her voice.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Kazama snapped. 

Sen turned around and began to walk away, her gait stiff. "The Queen wishes for everyone to meet at the edge of the gardens at noon." A short paused ensued until Sen reached the door. She turned her head to look back at him once more, her pink eyes flashing. "If you were not so defensive every time I brought up Chizuru, I would be convinced you no longer were interested in her."

With that, Sen slipped out of the room, shutting the heavy wooden door gently behind her. Kazama had noticed her overly formal language towards him at the end of her visit, and it made his blood boil. He growled deep in his throat as he flopped backwards, his back hitting the arm rest of the chaise lounge hard enough that he bounced a little. He rested his arm over his closed eyes, trying in vain to chase away the frustration Sen seemed to effortlessly draw out of him.

How was he supposed to stop feeling the way he did about his failed attempt at the marriage contract with Chizuru? It was something he had been denied, something he had felt he deserved, and some low-born commoner who pretended to be so grand because he became wealthy through trade instead of inheriting it all had been the one with the marriage contract and lands granted to him by the Queen. Sen had come to the betrothal knowing she was second choice, so it baffled Kazama that she was upset by that. 

And now he had to spend an afternoon running around the woods pretending to enjoy the fact that he would be pursued by someone he wished was Chizuru. Though, even if she was the one chasing him, he had to admit he still wouldn't like it. He'd still find a way to find her instead of letting himself be caught. The thought of catching Chizuru unawares and scooping her up in his arms made Kazama grin like a feral cat.

"Find me my boots!" Kazama ordered to anyone within earshot.

*****

The entire retinue of the Queen's favorites had gathered at the edge of the woods right outside the gardens behind the palace. Kazama was irked to see Hijikata present with Chizuru standing so close that there was little space between them. It made Kazama hum with disapproval. Sen stood at Kazama's right hand, and she appeared aloof. He could tell she was still upset with him about their conversation earlier, and he found that the fact she was ill at ease made him uncomfortable. He wanted to fix the situation if only to alleviate his own disquiet.

"Does everyone understand the game?" one of the lords inquired.

Everyone except Kazama gave a resounding cheer as an affirmative. Kazama just groaned. He looked toward the ground and saw the laces to one of his boots was loose. He searched the area and located a stump. He brushed past Sen and rested his right foot on it so he could adjust the offending laces. A gasp came from Sen.

"Are those the mink-lined boots I gave you for Christmas?" Sen demanded.

"Yes," he replied simply, pulling on the laces to draw them tight. His eyes turned upward to look at his betrothed. "If I'm going to make a fool of myself, I may as well look good doing it."

Sen scoffed. "Really, Chikage? You're going to destroy them! Those boots cost a fortune!"

Finished with his laces, Kazama lowered his foot to the ground and stood to his full height. "It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been forced out here to participate in a silly game."

"You're so childish," Sen retorted, her tone dripping with disbelief.

Sen took her leave to join the rest of the ladies. Kazama watched her go before his ears picked up on the ringleader of the charade calling his name.

"Please line up with the rest of the men, my lord," he called.

Kazama took his time walking towards the other men. When he had reached them, he merely turned around and refused to engage with anyone. A short countdown began and when the signal was given for the men to take off, they did so with hoots and hollers.

Kazama just sauntered toward the woods. He hoped Sen was watching and would realize that he would play games on his own terms. He crossed the tree line and pushed the low-lying brush away to find a path that would make his boots less dirty. He found a patch of dry dirt, and he stepped through the foliage. 

He worked his way carefully through the brush, not caring how slowly he was going. If anything, he used the time to dwell on Sen. If he was a sentimental man, he would admit to feeling a sort of fondness for her. Despite her rather headstrong ways that were infuriating, he found that he did find some sport in verbally sparring with her. It at least promised that there would never be a dull moment in his marriage, and being dull was one thing he wouldn't be able to tolerate.

The sharp noise of twigs snapping alerted Kazama to the fact that someone was close by. He whirled around and caught sight of one of the court ladies - one he couldn't remember the name of. Nor did he care. He glared at her, and she stilled before turning and running away.

"So the hounds have been loosed," he mused.

He continued at a quicker pace, forgetting that he meant to keep his nice boots as clean as possible. There was no way he was going to allow himself to be caught by Sen or anyone for that matter. He was also concerned that he hadn't heard the signal for the women to begin their pursuit, and it made him wonder just how much time had passed. He also pondered how far he had gone into the woods to have missed it.

He began to become impatient. How long would he have to continue his trek through the woods? If his pride wasn't so great, he could've let that woman kiss him and be done with it all, but instead he found himself wishing he had disobeyed the Queen. He would be back in his chambers enjoying those figs and claret. He cursed Sen for her ability to get him involved in things he didn't want to do. He would have to work on his resolve. 

Kazama came upon a clearing where a tiny tributary branched off from a creek yards away. There were tufts of tall, dead grass that crackled under his feet. The ground was exceedingly muddy here, and he groaned at the thought of having to slog through it. His comfy mink boots would certainly be ruined. He decided to turn and head back the way he came when he heard a sniffle and a sharp cry. Normally, he would've ignored it, but he knew Chizuru was in the woods. What if she was in danger? It would make Hijikata look bad if Kazama was the one who ended up being he savior. 

The thought of rescuing Chizuru brought such pleasure to Kazama, and he began walking through the muck. Maybe he would talk Sen into buying him a new pair. It was a fleeting thought as he began to be consumed by a fantasy that involved him swooping Chizuru into his arms and carrying her to safety. He could see Hijikata becoming so irate that he would challenge him to a duel. Nothing would be more satisfying than driving a sword through Hijikata's gut, and Kazama grinned. If Hijikata was dead, he could end the betrothal with Sen and pursue Chizuru once more. 

Another gasp sounded, and Kazama figured out that it came from behind some tall grass. He quickened his gait and turned the corner just to stop dead in his tracks. His fantasy was shattered. Sitting on the ground with hands around her right ankle was Sen.

"Sen," Kazama stated abruptly, his disappointment evident in his tone. Sen glared at him. His smile was predatory. "My...how the tables have turned. I thought you were supposed to find me."

Sen was scrambled into a position to get herself off the ground. "I had a minor setback."

She made to take a step, and she yelped in pain. She bent over to touch the injured ankle as if that would help. Kazama continued to come towards her, wondering if she truly did need assistance. He knew her own pride would prevent her from admitting such.

"You can't walk."

"Yes I can," Sen flared at his bluntness.

She hobbled, unable to put weight on her ankle. The soft ground didn't help, and she ended up stumbling to the mud. Kazama sighed and lengthened his stride to come to her side. Before Sen could protest, Kazama swept her up into his arms and began walking towards where the gardens would be. Her arms wrapped around his neck to prevent her from falling out of his arms.

"I can walk, Chikage!"

"It's clear you can't. We should have a physician look at your foot to be sure it's not broken."

"It's not," she hissed. "I just-"

"You should just shut up and be grateful that I found you when I did. You might still be out here come nightfall, and who knows what creatures lurk between these trees."

"I would've made it back," Sen said petulantly.

Kazama huffed. "Whatever you say."

Silence descended between them, each stewing in their annoyance with the other. As Kazama walked, he kept his gaze trained in front of him, but there were a few times he would steal glances at Sen. Her body, which had been rigid, had slowly relaxed the longer she remained in his arms, and soon her head came to rest on his shoulder. He could now catch the fleeting scent of roses from her hair, which was pleasing to him. This was the first time she was vulnerable around him, and he found that he liked the softer side of Sen. He could learn to love her if she would let her walls down around him.

Not that he would ever tell her that.

They finally came to the edge of the woods, and Sen began to move to let him know she was going to get down. Kazama slowed her descent and supported her until she had gained her balance. She looked up at him, searching his eyes for something. He hoped he returned a neutral gaze. He wasn't about to reveal any of this thoughts about what had transpired between them.

"Thank you, Chikage," she murmured, and he realized the gratitude was genuine.

He gave her a sharp nod before she left his side, limping. The ladies present rushed around her, their high-pitched voices ringing through the area. Kazama winced at the sound. His duty was done, and it was time for him to leave. As he walked by the group of ladies, he heard a single exclamation from the throng.

"Oh, Sen! How lucky you are to be betrothed to such an honorable, caring man!"

Kazama snorted. _Honorable? Certainly. Caring?_

He eyed Sen, who made eye contact with him briefly before she turned her attention back to the woman who had spoke. "Oh, please. Chikage just did what any honorable man would have done. There wasn't anything special about it."

Kazama chuckled to himself as his thoughts turned to claret and figs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had several requests on Tumblr for a version of this story told from the POV of Hijikata and Chizuru. I just couldn’t say no! :-)
> 
> If you’re wanting more Tudor Era Hakuōki, I am writing a series of drabbles on my Tumblr. You can find me at sabinasanfanfic.tumblr.com. The AU has its own page off my blog.

“Must I?” Hijikata inquired with a raised brow from his chair in front of the fire. 

Chizuru’s answering smile was indulgent. “I know these kinds of activities aren’t to your liking, but the Queen commands our presence.”

A long-suffering sigh sounded from the chair, making Chizuru stifle a giggle. She peered over at Hijikata fondly. She understood his reluctance to participate in courtly games as it was uncomfortable and unfamiliar territory for him. He had worked hard to achieve his current rank and despite having the resources to hire others to take on his responsibilities, he decided to spend his copious amounts of leisure time working. Chizuru had made it her personal mission to help Hijikata take a break every once in awhile and enjoy his newfound freedom.

Chizuru approached him, and she was rewarded with one of his rare smiles that reached his eyes and made them sparkle. He gestured for her to join him on the chair. Chizuru was momentarily reluctant, but she always desired to be close to Hijikata, so when he beckoned her near, she never turned him down. Chizuru settled herself sideways in his lap so that her legs dangled alongside his.

She rested her head on his shoulder as Hijikata wrapped his arms around her waist. She always felt so warm and safe in his arms, and though Hijikata had a penchant for being distant when they were around others, he made up for it during these moments when they were alone.

“I suppose,” Hijikata finally said, “that you would still make me attend even if we weren’t compelled by Her Majesty.”

Chizuru smiled and turned her head up to make eye contact. “Of course. You need to take a break from your work sometimes.”

Hijikata hummed in amusement. “And what if I consider my time spent with you as my break?”

Chizuru felt a little warmth in her cheeks. “Then consider this day’s amusement as time spent with me.” Hijikata sighed once more but didn’t say anything else. Chizuru decided to continue on this train of thought. “It’s good to be seen out among the others more. People will grow suspicious of your motives if you’re rarely seen. And...in terms of our betrothal, my virtue will be called into question yet again if we’re seen spending too much time alone and not where others can see us.”

Hijikata’s eyes darkened, and he frowned. Chizuru knew he wasn’t upset with her, but rather at the idea that others would think ill of her because of his actions. She knew he would never admit to such, but to her, it was further proof that he cared immensely for her. 

“I will never fully understand all these rules you nobles have.” A short pause. “What is this game?”

“It’s called the Hound and the Hare. The women are the hounds and the men-“

“The hares. I assume the hounds hunt the hares?”

Chizuru nodded. “And whomever the hound catches, must give a kiss.”

Hijikata smirked. “And do you like the idea of chasing after me for a kiss?”

Chizuru could feel the heat that was present previously spread quickly across her face, and she turned her head inward to hide in the folds of Hijikata’s doublet. She could feel his body shake with laughter, which made her look up to him with playful indignation.

“I...”

“It does feel...liberating to not be in charge every once in awhile,” Hijikata mused. Chizuru suspected his statement held two meanings. “I suppose we shall go to Her Majesty’s little...entertainment.”

Chizuru slid off of Hijikata’s lap, flashing him a content smile. “Then, I shall be off. I am going to meet with Sen.”

With that, Chizuru left the room with a little bounce in her step. Hijikata chuckled with a little shake of his head. She was such a lovely creature, and Hijikata had no idea what he had done to attract her. He had never imagined himself to be the marrying type, and here he was about to pledge himself to this young woman in a few months time. He still wasn't sure how it all came to be, but it had seemed like a slow awakening to the feelings she invoked within him. He had tried very hard to ignore it, but feelings were rather persistent and so was Chizuru.

Hijikata sighed and stood up from his chair. He had to make himself presentable for this activity. He went into his bedchamber, and with the assistance of a body servant, Hijikata dressed into a practical yet fashionable outfit. Once he was satisified with his outfit, he left his chambers to meet with Chizuru down on the grounds. Hijikata walked as if he was completely relaxed, but every muscle within him was tense, and his mind moved at lightning speed. He really disliked interacting with the nobility, and his guard was up. The last thing he wanted to do was say something that would make him vulnerable in terms of court intrigue. 

As he turned the corner, he saw someone with blonde hair leave a chamber. Hijikata's eyes narrowed as the man's head turned toward his direction.

"Hijikata," Kazama sneered.

Hijikata adjusted his route down the corridor just slightly so he could avoid running into Kazama. He continued at his current pace as a way to let Kazama know that he wasn't intimidated nor did he have the inclination to speak to him. Hijikata hoped that Kazama would allow him to pass without further conversation, but that wasn't the case. Once Hijikata had walked a few paces down the corridor, he heard Kazama snarl and the quick steps of his booted feet.

"You bastard...how dare you snub me!"

Hijikata closed his eyes and focused on taking a deep breath to keep a lid on his quickly rising temper. "I have no obligation to acknowledge your presence."

"You will when I force your hand. I haven't forgotten that you stole my betrothed from me."

Hijikata didn't even bother replying to Kazama's accusation. It was well known that the betrothal between Chizuru and Chikage had been broken long before Hijikata had asked Queen Elizabeth permission to marry Chizuru. It was also a well known fact that it was the Kazama family that had decided to pursue another alliance. While some were aloof towards Hijikata because they saw him as a pretender, none were willing to speak out against his marriage, especially when the queen gave her blessing. The only one who still seemed to be upset about the whole thing was Chikage.

Hijikata felt a hand on his left shoulder, and he abruptly turned while raising his left arm to knock the hand off his shoulder. He growled in response to the unwelcome contact, stopping in his tracks.. "What do you want?"

Kazama was smirking. "So smug. I can't wait to wipe that self-assured smirk on your face when I get that kiss from Chizuru."

"I doubt that. Chizuru would never look for you," Hijikata replied dismissively as he continued to walk.

"Hmph. So close-sighted. We shall see, Hijikata."

Again, Hijikata didn't respond. If anything, he hoped that his cool demeanor would irritate Kazama far more than any snappy comeback would have. Hijikata contemplated the veiled threat as he walked through a door into the gardens behind the palace. Beyond the hedges, he could see trees standing tall above everything and knew the court would be gathered somewhere around there. He knew that Chizuru was loyal to a fault and would never pursue another person, even in a game. If Kazama was attempting to sow the seeds of doubt in Hijikata's mind, he was failing.

 _Close minded?_ Hijikata was suddenly hit with the meaning, and he made a sound of disapproval deep in his throat. _The bastard means to find her himself and force her to kiss him!_

Like hell Hijikata was going to allow Kazama to force himself on Chizuru. He quickened his pace and made it to the edge of the woods where much of the court had assembled. Hijikata scanned the area for Chizuru and found her standing with Sen and a few other ladies. He sighed and turned his attention to the rest of the area. Kazama hadn't lagged far behind him, and Hijikata shot the man a threatening look before joining the other men. They were rather boisterous, which set Hijikata on edge. He decided he would rather be in his chambers writing, but there was no backing out of an activity ordered by the queen.

"Hijikata, you look rather scary considering the nature of the game."

Hijikata looked to his side to see a brown-haired, blue-eyed man. It took a few seconds for Hijikata to remember the man's name: Shinpachi Nagakura. Hijikata sighed. "It's not a game when someone is threatening your betrothed."

Nagakura's eyes narrowed. "Who's threatening Chizuru?"

"I give you one opportunity to guess."

The man hummed. "That bastard Kazama. Need me to do anything?"

Hijikata shook his head. "I'll handle him...but, if you could just keep your eye on Chizuru without it looking like you're doing so. I don't want her to think I'm tracking her every move because I don't trust her."

"There's no way she'd think you don't trust her," Nagakura assured.

A snort. "She would because that's just how she is."

"You...don't let her think that, do you?" Hijikata glared, making Nagakura laugh in embarrassment. "All right, all right! You can count on me to watch for her."

Hijikata nodded and moved away to have a better view of Kazama. At this point, the insufferable man was resting one foot on a tree stump adjusting one of his boot with Sen standing beside him. Hijikata saw Chizuru chatting with a lady from the Seymour family. Hijikata was on edge, and he knew he wasn't going to enjoy this afternoon at all. Soon, the Master of Revels was directing the men to line up. Hijikata watched as Kazama sauntered toward the crowd, prompting him to roll his eyes. He wished someone would punch the ridiculous noble in the mouth to wipe his smirk from his face.

_Maybe I should be the one to do so._

At the prompt of the Master of Revels, the men took off for the line of trees. Hijikata didn't run, but he also wasn't one of the last ones to enter the woods. He knew Kazama was taking his time, probably to make a point of some kind. Hijikata didn't care--all he cared about was making sure the wretch didn't go anywhere near Chizuru. Hijikata hid behind a large tree, keeping a look out for Kazama. He soon heard the unmistakable snap of thin branches and the crunch of dead leaves underneath boots. He peered cautiously around the tree trunk to see Kazama stalking by. It appeared that the man was attempting to pick his way carefully through the brush, and Hijikata was immediately amused by the idea that Kazama was worried about getting his boots dirty.

_What a joke._

Kazama walked further into the woods, and Hijikata sighed in relief. So far, things were working out to his favor, but that didn't mean he would let his guard down. He knew the best thing to do would be to hide in plain sight in order for Chizuru to find him easily. The sooner she located him, the sooner they could end the game and return to more pleasant past times. Hijikata stepped away from the tree and began to walk around the area, wondering where he could hide. He decided he wanted to make his spot a little more difficult to find so that no other lady found him first. 

He found another tree that wasn't as big as the previous one he had hidden behind. Hijikata stepped behind it, wondering if it was wide enough to shield him from sight. He decided that he could move around the trunk at a quick enough pace to keep himself from being sighted by anyone. He let out another deep breath and stood still, waiting for any sound that would alert him to people near by. It was then he heard a loud feminine cry and knew the women were now on their way.

Hijikata smiled at the thought of Chizuru walking into the woods with her confident yet demure gait. He imagined watching her as she approached the tree he was behind. Waiting for her to step closer, Hijikata would spring out from his hiding spot and gather her up in his arms. With a shriek tempered by giggles, Chizuru would meld into his embrace. He would steal a quick kiss from her and then they would walk side-by-side out of the woods. It was a pleasant fantasy, and one he hoped would play out.

The crack of a breaking stick made Hijikata peer around the trunk to see Sen. Hijikata decided he would enlist her assistance in his quest to keep Kazama away from Chizuru, and he stepped out from behind the tree. Sen gasped and stopped in her tracks. He saw recognition dawn on her face, and she smiled.

"Ah, my Lord. It seems you're the first to cross my path. Though, I'm not sure our meeting would be considered me finding you."

"Indeed," Hijikata returned with a crooked smile. "I imagine you don't want a kiss."

"You flirt," Sen returned without any heat. "But you're right. The last thing I want is to take something like that from my close friend's betrothed."

"Such a loyal friend. I wish I could say the same about your betrothed." 

At that moment, Hijikata didn't care that he had just slighted Kazama to his future wife. He saw Sen's smile falter, and he was sure he saw a flash of anger before it was replaced with cool indifference. He felt momentarily apologetic, but he wasn't about to voice his regret. Not when his observation was correct. Sen sighed, her shoulders briefly dropping.

"I can't fault you your statement. I...I'm aware of his motives for participating in this game."

"Did he tell you?"

Sen shook her head. "No, but it doesn't take much to figure him out. For as guarded as he can be, Chikage Kazama is perhaps one of the most predictable people in this court. I...I was hoping I would come upon him first."

Hijikata was momentarily surprised. He always thought Sen was rather confident, and in this moment, he saw just how truly vulnerable she could be. It was clear that Kazama did little to foster confidence in their relationship, and it annoyed Hijikata that Sen was being subjected to marriage to a man who appeared to have little respect for her. It was clear that Hijikata didn't need to recruit Sen to his mission, for she was already planning to find Kazama for her own reasons. 

_And who am I to impede her?_ Knowing he would benefit, Hijikata tilted his head toward the direction Kazama had gone. "I imagine he can't be too far now. He was rather concerned about the state of his boots."

Sen scoffed with a quick shake of her head. "Idiot. I _told_ him not to wear those!" With that, Sen stormed off in the direction Hijikata had pointed her toward. As she passed, she paused. "Thank you. I...I know Chizuru chose well."

Hijikata took note of the difficulty Sen was having at expressing this sentiment. He gave her a quick nod. "You know you will always have Chizuru as a close friend."

It was unspoken, but Hijikata had intimated he would be there for Sen as well. She seemed to understand this, and her response was a shy upturn of her lips. Sen left the immediate area at a quick pace. Hijikata turned his attention to the surrounding area, wondering if anyone else was near by. Specifically, his betrothed. He walked around, searching for Chizuru. 

As the minutes passed and there was no sight of the brown-haired young woman, Hijikata began to become frustrated. He hoped Kazama hadn't found her. He began to be consumed with worry, and he became frantic in his movements. He began to make his way toward the clearing, hoping Chizuru would be near. He was about to call out her name when he heard the unmistakable rustle of leaves and branches behind him. Whirling around, he caught sight of the woman he had been looking for.

Chizuru's eyes were wide, and the two just stared at each other for a moment. Hijikata finally let go of the breath he had been holding, and he sprinted toward her. He opened his arms, and Chizuru fell into his embrace.

"I thought Kazama had found you."

He could feel her shake, and he realized she was laughing quietly. He pulled her away to stare at her indignantly. "Toshi..."

"What?"

"You had no need to worry. As you can see, I didn't go very far."

"Why?" Hijikata was suspicious.

"Her Majesty had me stay behind the others for a minute or two to give them a head start. It seems...she thought Kazama would do something improper. I suppose she wasn't the only one that thought so."

"You heard the conversation between Sen and I," Hijikata stated flatly.

Chizuru giggled. "Let's return, Toshi. Her Majesty has given us permission to leave the festivities early. She...also sends her regrets for putting us all in this position."

"Hmph."

With that, Hijikata turned to stand beside Chizuru. The two walked out of the woods and towards the castle. While they maintained proper distance, Hijikata intended to spend the evening reciting poetry with Chizuru wrapped in his arms.


End file.
